Izzy Masen up for adoption!
by XOAmazingGraceOX
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella is devastated. She finds out that she is pregnant with twins not long after Edward leaves and she goes to the only vampires she thinks can help her...Disclaimer: All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infr


CHAPTER 1 Izzys POV:

its been 3 years scence they left me and 2 and 3 months scence i was turned. im Izzy masen, i havent used the name bella swan scence they left me. soon after he left me i found out i was going to have a baby, i knew i was going to need help from a vimpire, because i didnt know what was going to happen. about 3 weeks affter i found out about the baby and a few days after i found out, i found charlie dead, with victoria leaning over him, she had killed my father. i cryed for hours then decided to just leave and go to the volture,i dont know who they are but i know that they are like the leader of the vampires. when i got there i told them about the baby, they asked who the father was i said that another vampire had killed him before i could tell him, the leader one whos name i found out was Aro, asked to see my hand after he told me about his power,so i gave him my hand, and he got this look like he was trying to do something, when he let go he looked frustrated then he smiled at me and said "interesting very interesting, i cant read your mind" he sarted to talk to the people that i soon learned were his brothers they were talking so quietly it was hard to hear but i did hear them say 'she would make an amazing vampire' with that said i was excied yet scared i was getting what i had wanted but it wouldnt be the same because i wont be without him, then aro said to me with a big smile on his face and said "we will help you,we will have one of our vampire friends look after you will you stay with them."

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
>CHAPTER 2<p>

as i walked down the hall folloing a beautiful vampire that i soon learnd her name was jane,the hall way was dark and scary. we made our way over to a door near the end of the hall way.  
>and then jane told me to go take a nap and that somebody would come and bring me to my new family, i said okay and went and lade down on the bed as soon as my head hit the pillow i was out i was so tired it had been a long day. about 8 hours later i woke up and took a shower and changed, then i sat on my bed just thinking about how this was going to go, i was kind of scared but excited, i just wish edward was her but i have no idea were he is and i cant call him ether, i stood up sighing then, there was a knock on the door and somebody said ' are you ready','yes' i replied and walked over to the door to see a man standing there who said his name was alec, then we took me down to the reseption area were we would meet my new family, i was nervous what if they dont like me. We made it down to were we were meting them and i saw 3 guys that looked about 20 years old, Aro said " you will be staying with them, and they will help you with every thing you need, ok guys take her to your place and get to know her i expect you to treat her with respect,ok you guys should go know, bye Izzy i will call you soon", Aro finished with a smile, then he turned around and went back to his office and jane said "bye izzy see you soon" with that she left and it was just me and these 3 guys standing her smileing at me then one of the guys said " lest go guys" then he said to me " Izzy do you have any clothes with you" and i said " no, i coulnt take anything i wouldnt want anyoneto notice anything was gone" when i said that part about my dad i instintly felt sad, i really miss Charlie. the boy that i was talking to gave me an apoligetic look and then said "we were going to have to go shopping to get you some clothes" when he said this i sighed and said "i gess we do" with that we left.<p>

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
>once we had shopped we went home i had learned that the leader like one was named Matt he was cute he had bloned hairbthen the other Dylan had jet black hair then Liam had brown hair with dirty blond hilights they were all cute but nothing compared to Him. I cant think of him it just makes me sad. they all sat down around me and then matt asked "so whos the babys father" i didnt really know what to say then Matt said " its ok we wont tell anybody anything and we wont judge" i sighed in defeat and said "fine Edward Cullen" when i said it i broke down in tears they all came over to comfert me and then Matt said " what happend" then i told him the story from my birthday and to when he said he didnt love me and left, " so he has no clue about the baby " Liam, i just noded still crying. i closed my eyes and leaned my head on one of there shoulders i didnt really care wich one it was i was just so tired i slowly drifted into the blackness untile i was finaly asleep.<p>

Matts pov: i felt so bad for her we were good friends with the Cullens, i cant belive they would leave her like that expesialy Edward that was just crule of him how could he do that to her that is just plain crule to do to a poor human teanage girl. i was sitting there talking with the guys when Izzy started to talk in her sleep " NO NO! Edward come back please, i love you please dont leave me, please" she was crying and screaming in her sleep i fell so bad, i wish there was something we could do to help her i fell so bad. she kept wispering " i love you Edward" , " Edward" , and " please come back" all night long i felt realy bad for her. Liam and Dylan and I, were all there lisening to her, " I wish there was something we could do" Dylan said, " i know i wish we could call Edward and scream at him for doing this to her but i dont think that would be apreciated by anybody but us" Liam said " i know i cant belive he would be like that" I sighed. then she started to wake up. "Hey Izzy how you felling" I said to her when she was sitting up, she just looked at me she looked kind of green then she took off to the bathroom and started to puke we all ran in and Liam held her hair as Dylan rubbed her back i quickly ran to get her a drink. when i got back to her i gave her the drink and she smiled weakly and said " thanks " we lead her back to the couch and we sat and watched a movie for a little while.

Izzys pov:  
>We just sat there and watched the movie the hangover it is the best movie ever i love it it is so funny, how do you even lose a person it is just so funny. i kept laughing threw the whole movie the guys laughed to but i think they were just laughing at me hehe they are so nice they are like brothers. by the end of the movie we were all laughing it is my favorit movie. "Ok what do we do know" Dylan said then my stomach started to growel then Matt said " i think it is time for Izzy to eat"<p>

Matts pov: it was so good to see her smileing and laughing the movie was funny but the most funny thing was how Izzy would randomely start to laugh then we would start to laugh the whole movie was so funny tho. when i herd her stomach growel i said it was time to feed her affter i said this she said " yeah im getting hungery again" then she started to laugh and we laughed a long with her i dont know what she was laughing about but we were laughing at how she would randomly start to laugh she was like a sister to us.

Izzys pov: *8 months later* we were all sitting around well acually thay were sitting i was laying down on the couch the baby would be coming any day and i was huge i felt so ugly all the sudden there was a loud crack then there was a whole bunch of pain in my chest, i think it just cracked my rib, i started to scream at the top of my lungs it hurt so bad the guys all were looking down on me they didnt really know what cracked till i pointed to my rib it hurt so bad i think the baby was ready to come.  
>Matts pov:<br>" Dylan go call Aro and tell him i we need him to come with a docter right know, GO HURRY ! ,shhh Izzy its ok breath its ok Aros on his way its alright shhhh were hear try to rest" i said to Izzy she just looked at me with tears streaming down her face i felt bad she was in so much pain. Aro showed up with i think Izzy was already passed out when they got there but if you could have seen the look on face he was so shocked his eyes got huge when he saw her he whispered Bella but she was already out so we had to get it out. he asked what happend and i said " it kicked her rib and it cracked she started screaming then she just passed out from the pain" he got a serious look on his face and said "we got to get it out now, can i have the scalpel" i handed it to him and he cut her stomach open then he tore threw the thing holding the baby and he looked down shocked and pulled out 2 kids a boy and a girl, thene he said " lookes like theres 2 kids ok Aro do you want me to change her" asked Aro he said " yeah that would be good ", he bit her neck then icked it to seal it then he did it up and down her arms to spreed it faster, when he was done her eyes shot open and she statred to scream so loud we had to cover our ears then Aro left and said he would talk to Izzy later after she changed, i turned to and said " if you tell Edward i swear i will kill you, actualy Izzy will probubly kill you first, well you should go know, ill keep an eye on her just dont tell him ok i dont want to see her hurting any more she just started to be really truly happy again bye ,"

Izzys pov: it felt like i was being burned alive i tried not to scream i didnt want to show them how much pain i was in but it jsut hurt so bad that i couldnt hold in all the screams. it felt like forever before the pain statred to go away it was almost over when all the pain went to my heart it hurt so bad i just screamed and screamed then it was gone and so was my heart beat i was a vampire now. i opened my eyes and just looked around everything looked so cool i could see everything it was awsome they all looked at me amused then i shot them a deth glare and they jumped and looked scared then istarted to laugh so hard. " you look pretty" Liam said them i walked over to the miror and looked at myself i looked beautiful my hair was still a moagony color but i went all the way to the middel of my back my whole body looked amazing, i was so pretty, this made me happy then i reambered my baby walked back in the room " hey guys weres my baby" " actualy you had twins a boy and a girl, and they are over there but im going to take you hunting first because they are half human" with that Me and Matt went out to hunt quickly i got about 5 deer then we came back so i could see my twins i couldnt belive i had twins i knew i was going to name my daughter Elizabeth and my son EJ. as we walked i i ran over to them and held them as they slept i told the guys there names and they thought thay were cute names, i was so happy.

Chapter 3 Izzy pov: *5 months later*  
>me and the kids moved out of the house with the guys a month ago I took in a a teenage boy that i found in the woods one day he was about 14 years old he has adorable blond hair and was so sweet i treated him as one of my kids his name is Alex he always doed what i say, he was realy good like i was as a newborn i havent tasted human blood neather has he. the kids would start school today and even tho Elizabeth and EJ were about 4 months old they looked like they were about 6 years old but they new about as much as i did they like to read a lot, as i went to drop them all off at school i said goodbye and they said goodbye and i was off to my job as a model, i know you probubly wondering why but i have tons more confidence know with my new look today there was a family comeing to see me and the buisness so i have to give them a tour of the place.<p>

Edwards pov:  
>i missed my bella but i had to move on i had to for the sake of my family i started to date Victoria i think im starting to like her i perposed to her and she said yes everybody was happy but not like when i was with Bella, Alice and the girls got us in to go to the best modeling agency around they wanted to go see some model named Izzy Masen, i woner if im related to her. as we got in the car to go all i could hear was all the shouting about how excited they were. as we pulled we were escorted to the lobby area were we were to wait for our tour to begin. the person behind the desk said she would be out in a second her thoughts were so disturbing i thought i was going to puke. just then a beautiful girl walked out she smelled like a vampire everybody was thinking the same thing, she looked at victoria and stifend i wonder why.<p>

Izzys pov: i went out to the lobby and relized the people i was giving the tour to was the cullens i couldnt belive it then i saw Victoria i stifined and hissed at her. i cant belive i just did that i dont want them to figure out who i am but im so pissed at Victoria for killing Charlie that i was getting ready to jump on her and rip her head off. i walked over to Victoria and said " go to hell bitch. why would you do that to Charlie he never did anything to you so why did you have to go and kill him." i shriked at her. she looked at me and said "Bella,Bella,Bella you silly girl he was the closeist thing to you at the time so that was pay back for what you did you silly girl, o and i see you are one of us know howd that happen" thats when i lost it and tried to atack her but Emmet grabed me before i could get her and Edward grabed her before she could do something stupid we were both hissing at each other when Esme said that enough girls, i was still so mad then all of a sudden Elizabeth, EJ, and Alex came running in Elizabeth and Ej were yelling "mommy are you ok we sensed something was wrong" "im ok guys your suposed to be in school, Alex who did you guys get here" i said to them " mommy we called uncle Matt, uncle Dylan, and uncle Liam" Elizabeth said " aww why did you have to call them guys are they comeing in" next thing i know they are standing behind with worried expresions i finaly said " Gosh guys im fine you didnt have to come here " i said a little anoyed but then i went over and gave them all a hug " i missed you guys" i said to them, then i whispered to them " i have to give the Cullens a tour of this place" they gave me apolagetic looks then i said " dont forget Edward can read your mind so dont think anything ok" i said to them they smiled and said " yup, ok well follow your tour if its ok with them" Matt said pointing to the Cullens " ask them yourself" i said to him " is it ok if we stay for the tour with you guys" matt said ," " yeah we dont mind its nice to see you guys again" Emmet said them. " ok guys lets go everybody can come but Victoria i would like it if you would leave i dont want my kids to see me kill you" i said smileing sweetly to her she just huffed then said fine and walked out side, i relaxed a little to, i turned around and said "lets go so we can get this over with, and Alex can you bring Elizabeth and Ej to my changeing room, thanks hun ill be there in a little bit" i said as i walked over to them and hugged and kissed all three of them. with that the tour began. we were half way down the hall when Alice ran over and huged my i didnt hug her back because i was still a little mad at her, "aww come on bella why wont you hug me back" Alice shighed looking hurt, i just said "my names not Bella anymore its Izzy and Alice im still a little mad at you" i sighed " why what did i do" she said looking hurt " i stoped and glared at her she truly looked scared and said "are you kiding me you didnt do anything gosh Alice you left me alone you were my best friend and you just left do you know how much that hurt" i shreked at her, " Bel- i mean Izzy im so sorry he made us leave i didnt want to but he made us im so sorry she sobbed" then i started to sobb and we just huged each other close and i whispered " i missed you so much Alice" and she said " i missed you to" then we went on with the tour with me and Alice staying together she always made me fell better. As we were walking I heard the guys say hi to Emmet, Jasper, and Edward, they are all good friends. "Hey Izzy we should all get together and come back to our place later" Matt said all excited, i laughed then said "sure, i havent been there in a while it would be nice, and the kids miss you guys" " yay" then he turned to the Cullens and said " would you guys like to come back to our place later to hang out and stuff" " the kids would love to stay " Esme replied happly, then Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Rose, and Edward, all shook there heads yes, so that ment we were all going back to the guys house after the tour, even Edward, i dont know if Edward realized it was me because he couldnt here me when i yelled at Victoria, the only reason Alice knew it was me was because she had a vision that she hid from Edward before they came. Carlisel was looking at me funny but i dont know why, but the looks Matt was giving him i have a felling Matt knows why hes looking at me like that ill just have to ask him is going to be a very very long night.  
>*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* CHAPTER 4<p>

Izzys pov: The tour was ok the only one that still new who i really am is Alice but carlisel still kept giving me wird looks like he new it was me. but know i was driving the over to the guys house with the kids, i really hope he dosent relize that its me and that the kids are his, i mean both of the kids look just like him with the bronze curly hair but they both have my old brown eyes the exact same shade as mine used to be, they really do look just like him though, Alice dosent know about the kids being Edwards, but she does know its me so i hope she dosent make the conection, and i hope she dosent ask how i was chaned, ugggh im so nervouse. As we pulled up to the guys house i relized everybody was already there. As i got out of the car Matt came out he is like my older brother i love him, "hey Izz dont worry about Edward i already told the guys not to say anything to him, ok" Matt said with a woried look he new i was nervouse "thank you so much nick, i love you so much you the best brother ever" i said huging him,"i love you too, your like the little sister i never had" he said hugging me back. im not as nervouse now that hes with me. the kids ran over and took my hands as we walked in.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
>CHAPTER 5<p>

Matts pov: i could tell she was nervouse as we walked into the house, i hope she dosent let her shild down by acident while they are here or he will be able to read her mind. Elizabeth and Ej were holding her hands and Alex was already in the house. We walked in to the house, i hadnt seen the the Edward, Emmet, or Jasper ina while so this is goiing to be lots of fun.

Izzys pov:  
>We walked into the house and i was still a little nervouse, i know jasper can fell how nervouse i am so i need to relax or he will get suspicious, "HEY GUYS" Emmet yelled "stop yelling you big dummy" Elizabeth huffed"OOOO, Emmet she just dissed you hehe" Alice sang, everybody was laughing so hard at this point except Elizabeth and Emmet, "Mommy, stop laughing its not funny he was annoying me" this caused us all to laugh harder "hunny im sorry" i said trying not to laugh, she just huffed and stormed to her room that the guys have for her, "so stuburn just like you izz" Liam laughed, "not funny liam" i said laughing, " you are laughing so its funny izz" liam said laughing. i wasnt really nervouse any more this could actualy be kind of fun. there was a knock on the door "ill get it" Matt said getting up and answering the door. then all the sudden Aro and jane walk in, "hello, we came to see how you are doing izzy, Matt, Liam, Dylan, you better be taking care of her, O and its nice to see you again Cullens, tell carlisel i say hi" Aro said, i walked over to him and hugged him and jane, "we need to get together again sometime soon izz" jane said " yeah we should, i havent see you in a while" i said to her, "we have been taking very good care of her Aro, and the twins" Matt said answering his question. "Good how have you been izz" Aro asked me, "ive been very good, thank you Aro" i said sweetly "well ill be back again soon to vist, but you should come back and stay with us sometime i miss haveing you around, ok bye izzy see you soon, bye everyone", Aro said then he hugged me good bye the jane came over and hugged me tight and said "we have to do something this week so be prepaired ill call one of the guys to tell me were you are if you try to hide, haha, bye izz" jane said laughing "bye janey" i said laughing, " dont call me that izzy bear" "fine if you dont call me izzy bear ever agin" i said laughing, we were both laughing so hard, then she gave me another hug then ran over and gave the kids huggs and kisses on the cheeks saying "good bye." then she was gone hehe she is like my best friend i love her. i turned around and saw all the Cullens staring at me in shock, the Alice ran over to me grabed my arm and pulled me out of the house so fast i almost hissed then i yelled " God Alice dont do that you almost made me attack you" "why did Aro comeover to see how you were, why are you so close" she ranted , "Alice i have never been with or liked anybody other than your brother" i stated truthfully "O Bella i miss you so so much" Alice dry sobbed as she hugged me "i know Alice i miss you all so much you were my family, i loved all of you so much and it hurt so much to lose all of you then lose charlie on top of that" i said hugging her back and dry sobbing into her arm.<p> 


End file.
